DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: when the yugioh crew gives there darkest secrets to the camera and view them a week after, will they still view each other the same way?
1. Chapter 1

DRITY LITTLE SECRETS

Yami: she's at it again, another fanfiction. - -; (sweatdrop)

Yugi: you shouldn't blame her Yami, she loves to Wright.

Edina: YEAH, it's not my fault I have an obsession with yu-gi-oh.

Yami and Yugi: - -; (sweatdrop)

Edina: do you guys mind saying the famous words...

Yugi and Yami: Edina does not own yu-gi-oh or the song featured in this fanfic, but she does own Edina(which is the writer of this story) so don't take the charater

Edina: you guys are the best (runs over and hugs Yugi, then kisses Yami)

Chapter 1: love life's and friendship's

Each yu-gi-oh crewmember has received an invitation to spend a whole week at a place called secrets reveled. They pack their bags and head for Florida.

"Welcome to the secrets reveled house, for the next week you will all be living with each other and telling your deepest darkest secrets. No body will know about them until the week is over, but be warned, you are allowed to say anything you like just becareful of how you put it inside the diary booth. You mat begin at any time you like."

Let me know that I've done wrong (part of song) 

The first person steps in, 

Tea: "you know I don't really believe in friendship, I just give all those speeches so I can have some duelist friends who think I'm cute."(Oh please)

Mai: "I never thought I would be saying this but I'm a bisexual"

Joey: "Ever since I saved Mai from the shadow realm, I've knida takin a liking to her, but how am I going to tell Seto that!"

**When I've known this all along **

Yugi: "I've never really liked Rebecca, I'm just going out with her because I feel really bad."

Yami: "Mai's a nice girl and everything but she's just a plain dirty ho, I can't stand her, the other day she started hitting on my fiancée, can you believe it!"

**I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

So the yu-gi-oh crew is basically going off about their love life and such, but what happens when three new people arrive at the house what will happen, let's read and find out. Weevil, Rex, and Edina

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
**

Marik: "I can't stand the pharaoh he's nothing but a fag, you have no idea what it's like guarding a tomb for 5,000 years!"

Malik:** "**I can't stand my yami, he' such an ignorant fool, I wish sometimes he would lock himself in his soul room and never come out!"

Ryou: "Bakura is so power hungry, sometimes I wish he would jump off a bridge"

Bakura: "My light is so stupid, so innocent and a tom girl what the hell is up with that, if I was pharaoh that would be changed in two seconds, unlike Atem who plan's to save the world all the time, I'll destroy it!"

**I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret **

Weevil: "All of Yugi and his friends are nothing but cheating liars, they lie, and cheat, I can't stand their guts"

Rex: "I would actually like to be a part of this yu-gi-oh crew, sounds like fun."

Edina: "I love all of Yami's friends and him too, but how can I tell him that I'm forbidden to see him ever again, oh well, my parents will just have to deal."

**Who has to know  
when we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **

So the gang has just given their secrets to the camera, but there's more what about Seto, Tristan, Duke, Serenity and alot more. You'll have to read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

So the yu-gi-oh crew has just given some of their secrets to the camera, what happens when three new friends arrive.

Chapter 2: big trouble

Kaiba: I hate these people the geek squad; I mean what's with the whole past life crap, and what's with Joey that dumb sleazebag.

Tristan: I wanna marry serenity.

Duke: I'm going to tell serenity that I love her, and then ask her to marry me.

Tristan: she's mine

Tristan jumps on Duke and a whole fight begins over serenity.

Serenity: I don't like both of them, I'm in love with yami(giggle)

Edina: you little slut, I'm going to kill you.

Edina attacks serenity and huge cat fight begins through out the house.

Kaiba: these dumb idiots are fighting for nothing

Everyone fighting: SHUT THE HELL UP KAIBA!

Sorry it was so short I promise to make chapter 3 longer, I hope you liked chapter 2 please read and review.

Yami: I pick Edina none else

Yugi: good choice.

Kitami: okay but you have to go through a test if you going to marry her.

Yugi and Yami: who are you?

Kitami: Edina's best friend and your worst nightmare, cause no one hurts her and lives to tell about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami: the world will come to an end at her fingertips 

Yugi; it's not that bad yami

Edina: must finish chapter 32

Yugi: I spoke to soon

Kitami: hey Yami I'm not done with you yet.

Yami takes off running as kitami chases after him.

Yugi: O o 

Chapter 3: the biggest surprise of them all.

So now that we have found out some secrets were about to find out what happens when the yu-gi-oh crews enemys come into the picture.

Dartz: that stupid pharaoh he could of spent a life on the dark side, I will have my revenge……………

Edina: take that(pull)…..and that(punch)………and this(kick, punch, slap, pull)

Edina gets up fixing her hair and walks away fixxing her hair and skirt

Edina: that will te3ach you to mess with my mna.

Serenity: X X

Tea: he's not your man

Edina: wanna bet (tea runs away like a scared pupppy.

Ediness: that girl gets on my nevers so badly, everytime I try to take over her body her friends always end up helping her come back to this world, I wnna kill them alredy, but her more than ever.

Host: guys……..guys…….guys…….guys……. CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP.

Everyone: OO

Host: thank you, it's only been two days and already your all falling apart, but that's not what I wanted to tell you, from now on you will all be divided into two teams the sharks and the tigers.

Bakura: if you put me with the pharaoh I'll kill you.

Host: the sharks will be all guys and the tigers will be all girls, here are you bands and have fun. (walks away laughing)

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………………………..

I hope you guys liked chapter 3 please read and review.

Kitami: Yami come back here.

Yami: leave me alone.

Yugi: please read and review

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Yami: please Kitami just leave me alone

Yugi: can both of you sit down and just get this stuff over with.

Edina: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE.

Kitami: Edina I thought you where writing your story

Edina: I finished it, now sit down and relax or I'll send you both to the shadow realm.

Chapter 4: the first challenge.

Host: good morning girls and guys and welcome to your first challenge. You will all given a certain number, someone will get that lucky number from the girls and the guys. Once the people are chosen you two will have to model in front of 20 million people the latest fashions from the new fantasy line by Amanda.

Mai: yeah, clothes.

Host: the numbers are, 3 for the girls and 5 for the guys.

Edina: that's me.

Bakura: oh joy

Host: go get ready you guys.

3 hours later

Edina comes out wearing a light blue dress that ties at the neck and has a diamond chain going down the back that connects to the lower part of the dress that sops right before the butt and the dress is slit on one side. Bakura comes out wearing a white suite with shiny stuff.

Bakura: its not too late to marry me and become queen once I rule Egypt.

Edina: SLAP...PUNCH...KICK. Bakura you need to get a life and realize that I'm not yours any more.

Director: Edina you're on sweetheart.

Edina: okay.

So the challenge ends and the winner is about to be announced.

Host: the winner of today's challenge is the girls.

Girls: ahhhhhhhhh...

Yami: (covering his ears) make it stop.

Host: you girls have won a 5000 dollar shopping spree at the best mall in all of Miami the galleria. Have fun.

Host: Guys, I'm sorry to say this but you have lost, you have to sleep outside tonight, sweet dreams (walks away)

So the girls won the first challenge and the guys have to sleep outside what new troubles await the gangs stay at the secrets reveled house, review to find out.

Kitami: why do you like Edina?

Yami: she's funny, smart, and pretty, loves to sing and takes care of little yugi

Yugi: I'M NOT LITTLE.

Kitami: what are your intentions?

Yami: will this ever stop (says in low voice)

Kitami: WHAT DID YOU SAY (standing up)

Yami: nothing (waves hand back and forth like crazy)

Kitami: I thought so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a day at the mall.

So the girls head off to the mall to spend their money on new clothes while the guys stay at home and have to clean up the mess from the fashion show.

Yami: wait until they get back

Bakura: if you touch one hair on edina's forehead.

Soon Yami and Bakura get into a whole big fight about Edina.

Duke: will they ever stop?

Yugi: no

Malik: this day can't get any worse!

Host" oh you guys are so positive because now not only do you have to clean all 200 rooms but you have to the laundry as well.

Joey: but our fav show is about to start

Yugi: give it up Joey

Tristan: your all so negative.

Yami: I'm going to kill you Edina is mine.

Bakura: I don't think so she belongs to me.

Everyone else: --

Yugi: their nuts, she's 5000 years old

Yami and Bakura: what was that

Yugi: oo

Joey: RUN YUGI

Tristan: we gotta do something

Edina: hey guys what's up?

Yugi: nothing

Edina: Yami, Bakura leave Yugi alone.

Yami and Bakura: no

Edina: what did you say to me

Yami and Bakura: nothing

SLAP…BANG…KICK…OWWWW……

Yami: HEY THAT HURTS!

KICK…SLAP..THROW..BANG..POW…WHAM…BOOM

Edina: are you okay Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah thanks to you

Yami and Bakura: XX

Edina: hope you had a laugh

Kitami: I bet they did it was funny when you beat the crap out of yami

Yami: exactly who are you again

Kitami: I'm edina's best friend and nobody will hurt her

Edina: please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: more dirty secrets

Okay a warning if you don't like the story or characters in the story you don't have to read it trust me. I don't want reviews about hate so if you got something mean to say let it out in a different way not through reviewing me and telling me you hate my story or characters tell me what I can do to make the story better but don't give me grief you don't like you don't have to read it okay?

Tea: you know I can't help but say I still have feelings for yami.

Mia: I hate to say but I love kaiba maybe I should tell him

Edina:………………………..

Rebecca: people are so mean in this house, I mean they call me short

Yugi: Rebecca is sooooooo short but I shouldn't be talking I'm short to.

Yami: man sometimes I wish I was never pharaoh, I gotta deal with bakura and a lot of other crap.

Bakura: I CAN'T WAIT TO BE PHARAOH, I'll kill this one and then take the throne hahahahahahahahahaha

Tristan: why are we here, it's tearing us apart

Joey: I'm hungry, yay food

Duke: I thought this would be fun but it's been pure hell, there's nothing to do and the girls win everything.

Kaiba: man I can't help it if I get stuck with these losers but it's my luck, but that Mia girl is pretty hot.

Host: all right everyone gather round. Your next task is to find out which one of you is actually working for the NASA Japan, that's right one person is here to recruit one of you guys to go into space, you have 2 hours.

Joey: oh man it just got worse

Who is working for nasa?

Kitami: I KNOW

Yami: I wonder who it is?

Kitami: I KNOW WHO IT IS

Edina: shut up Kitami

Yugi: please read and review I know it's not that funny but it'll even funnier I promise.

Edina: no hateful reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: an awesome night

Host: so who's working for nasa 

Kaiba: I know it's Duke

Host: nope meet Kitami

Kitami: while you guys where playing and working I was on the third floor watching everyone

Host: so who will it be?

Kitami: Bakura.

Bakura: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………

Host: allright, your next challenge is go and help singing diva Ara get ready for her concert tommrow night good luck

at Ara's house

Mia: I'm at a celebirty's house (faints)

Joey: Mia wake up (slaps her)

Ara: it's about time, the pool needs to cleaned and refilled, the house needs clening, the dogs need to be walked, my mic and guiters have to be tuned, my laundry needs to washed, the beds need to be made and my hair and makeup needs to be done.

Yami: these dogs are hugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………

Yugi and Rebecca: pool to big

Malik and Marik: to many strings

Duke: to much clening

Joey: yummy food

Tristan: to many beds

Kaiba: to many clothes

Mai: to much hair, so long

Tea: so many colors

Ara: thanks the house looks awesome and I look great.

Everyone: your welcome (faints)

Ara: here are back stage passes to my concert tonight

Everyone: TONIGHT?

Ara: yeah it's 7:00 in the morning, better go rest up.

So the yu-gi-oh crew went home and rested up for the upcoming concert.

Yami: has anybody seen Edina?

Duke: nope but Ara did look a lot like her

Yugi: Ara is not Edina

at Ara's house

Ara: I thought they would notice (pulls off her wig)

Kitami: oh they're all to stupid to even notice.

Bakura: yup, come on you gotta get ready

Kitami: yeah as your mangers we heave to make sure your ready

the concert

Mia: OH MY GOD I'm backstage at Ara's concert (faints)

Joey: not again wake up (slap)

Kaiba: move aside (pours water on her)

Mia: my hair it took me hours to get this straight Kaiba

Joey: run Kaiba run

Mia jumps on Kaiba and begins to beat the crap out of him.

Kitami: oh this chapy was so funny more more

Vitani: no I'm to tried to wright anymore

Kitami: oh well

Yami and Yugi: please read and review


End file.
